Valentine Fluff
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: This fic contains slash, fluff and humor. The apiring is Sev/Harry/Draco and is mainly about Harry's search for the perfect Valentine's day gift. also an answer to dark_one shadowphyre's line challange


a/n: This is the fic that I was somehow conned into writing for ryuuno (dark_one shadowphyre). This is also a response to her line challenge, that I knew about before everyone else. It's long, probably the longest single thing I've ever typed. *grins* It's also Sev/Harry/Draco and is fluffy. I never thought I'd be writing this pairing/threesome...  
  
pairing: Sev/harry/Draco  
  
warnings: fluff  
  
rating: pg-13?  
  
enjoy and happy valentine's day...even if this is a day late.  
  
Harry looked at his lunar watch before groaning in frustration. He was late for his class he had to teach at Hogwarts, and he knew his students would not like to be taught just by Draco. Draco had a nasty habit of pulling slightly malicious pranks on the students he didn't like, and of favoring the students he did like.  
  
Then there was the fact that ever since Draco had openly chosen Harry's side in the war, Slytherin house had rejected him, which then caused him to become hostile to the Slytherins, past and present. Draco seemed to ignore the fact that Voldemort was gone for good and that the war was over, but then again, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's held grudge making to an art form.  
  
Harry looked around the grounds again, scanning for danger, an unnecessary action derived from the war and the constant vigilance he, and the others had to use to keep safe. It wouldn't do for the-boy-who-lived to become the- boy-who-wasn't-careful and get himself, or worse, one of his teammates killed.  
  
When Harry had finished looking around the grounds, he walked into the building where he promptly started to run full tilt to his classroom, accidentally kicking Mrs. Norris down a set of stairs. He smiled as she got up with a limp and started to pester one of the sixth year students, whom seemed to be skipping class.  
  
Harry was on the second floor landing when he heard strange sounds, like a horn and thuds and screams and someone screaming, "That's a muggle thing." With a feeling of trepidation, Harry leaned over the railing and looked down into the Great Hall. Harry started laughing and shouted down, "Having Fun Dobby? Where did you get the golf cart? Why are you driving that?"  
  
Dobby, who was trying to avoid knocking over one of the walking suits of Armour, looked up, hit the suit, and answered the last of Harry's questions, "See, Harry Potter sir? Dobby is *good* driver!"  
  
Harry stared down at the house elf before shaking his head in disbelief. He remembered when he had gotten particularly soused at the faculty New Year party, and had gone to the kitchen and told Dobby that he wanted to drive. Dobby had insisted he had known how to drive, but Harry had just as emphatically insisted that Dobby didn't know how to drive. It looked like Dobby wanted to prove Harry wrong.  
  
Harry decided to pretend that he didn't know the house elf, and went to the DADA classroom where Draco was teaching the students how to protect themselves against Manticores. He noticed that it was the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and while the house hostilities were not as extreme, they still were going strong.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco had changed one of the Slytherin students into a frog and was currently helping one of the students who was having problems. "Hey, Draco, what did he do?" Harry asked, pointing to the frogified student.  
  
Draco, who had been engrossed in helping the student, looked at Harry and positively beamed. It was obvious to all that the two were in love, but when the third member of their group showed up, they seemingly could light up the whole of Hogwarts.  
  
Draco paused and collected his thoughts before answering; "He tried to curse one of the other students."  
  
Harry decided not to say anything about the reaction being too extreme, Draco had a habit of tormenting people for pointing out his own extreme behavior.  
  
Harry decided to just sit back and watch Draco work, but made sure to turn the student back when Draco was too absorbed in the tutoring to react. Harry had a secret obsession with watching Draco. He loved to watch the way he moved, the way he tilted his head slightly to the left when arguing a point. He loved everything about Draco, and thankfully, Draco felt the same about him.  
  
Of course, it wasn't just Draco Harry loved, and Draco didn't just love Harry. They both loved and were loved by Severus.  
  
That had happened after seventh year had ended. Harry and Draco had both been paired together to work on several charms and hexes that would hopefully rebound Imperio and Crucio and put up a block against the killing curse, allowing the person to apparate away.  
  
However, one of the tests had gone wrong, and he and Draco had both ended up lost in America, stranded with no way of getting back to England. It had been Severus who had found them, and somehow, they had ended up together, the three of them.  
  
Harry was shocked when the bell rang, he hadn't expected to spend the whole period musing on Draco and Severus. Harry looked over at Draco, and smiled when he noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with green writing that said "Valentine's day... Is murder."  
  
Harry, reading the shirt, suddenly remembered that Valentine's day was the next day, and that the school had the day off... In celebration of Riddles death. Harry had always found it amusing that Riddle had been killed on Valentine's day, but not now. He didn't have a single bloody gift for Draco or Severus.  
  
Harry left the room, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the classroom with an odd expression on his face. He had gifts to buy and house elves to bribe, and a lot of tasks to complete before tomorrow.  
  
Harry retraced his steps, but found to his amusement that the twins were now in the golf cart and terrorizing the students. He watched as Severus came up and started laughing at the antics of the scene in front of him. Harry, watching from above, smiled. Severus had really changed from the cold, bitter man he had used to be.  
  
Harry noticed that Severus was starting to pull out his wand, probably to hex one of the twins, and Harry took that as his notice to leave the castle and go to Hogsmeade.  
  
~~~~Hogsmeade~~~~  
  
Harry had been to several shops already, but always coming out empty- handed. Nothing had been just right for either of his two lovers. He had considered buying the ferret-fur-lined handcuffs for Draco, but reconsidered upon thinking about his reaction. He skipped the chocolate and the flowers as that was too trite, and finally decided he would not find what he wanted in Hogsmeade. With a heavy sigh, Harry apparated to Diagon Alley to start searching through there. He had gone through several shops before he decided to collect some more money. He knew when he finally found a gift, it would probably be expensive and he didn't have a lot of money with him. He had been planning on putting the gifts on credit, but most of the shops in Diagon Alley didn't extend credit.  
  
He had stopped at Gringotts and retrieved several hundred galleons from his account before exploring each of the shops in the alley. He decided against potion ingredients for Severus or books on the Dark Arts for Draco, figuring that they saw enough of that while teaching. Heavens knew that Harry was sick of Dark Arts and Defense Against Dark Arts by now.  
  
He stopped at Madame Blotts but reconsidered the idea of robes when he remembered how many Draco and Severus both had. He knew that Draco had the latest broom, of Harry's invention, and the latest books that had come out about Quidditch, including one that was all about the Chuddley Cannons four year win streak. Harry laughed to himself about the reason why Draco had bought it. He had wanted to make fun of every single spelling and grammar error he could find since Ron had written it. To Draco's horror, not only had it been funny and well written, the spelling and grammar had been perfect thanks to Hermione's editing.  
  
Harry finally decided he wouldn't find what he wanted here in Diagon Alley, so he went and changed all his galleons into muggle money and went exploring in muggle London. He had no idea of where to start, so he just roamed the streets, accosting innocent people and generally making a fool of himself.  
  
He had been reprimanded by two police officers, hit upside the head by a little old lady and had the horror of being flirted at by a female version of Dudley. The only difference was that she wore a dress and wasn't as dumb.  
  
Harry finally saw a shop that looked somewhat promising and hurried to it before the boy on the bicycle figured out that Harry had been the one to knock him off it. Harry hadn't really meant to do that, or at least that was what he claimed to himself. He had just wanted to see how the boy would react if he was treated the same way he had been treating the other pedestrians, and he had stuck out his foot and sent the boy flying. Harry went into the shop and smiled. He had finally found the perfect things to get. There was a counter where he could get t-shirts made to his specifications and there were rakes of clothes that he could sort though.  
  
He picked out some leather pants for the three of them, and than had the t- shirts made. While the man was making the shirts, he wandered around the shop and picked up some books about chemistry for Severus and a book on languages for Draco.  
  
He picked up the shirts and paid for the clothes at the counter and left the shop. He walked quickly back to Diagon Alley, picking up some take-out on the way. For some reason, Draco had a weird addiction to pepperoni and sausage pizza. He noticed that they also had Draco's favorite flavor of soda, and decided to buy a six-pack of the black cherry flavored liquid.  
  
Harry apparated directly to the boundaries of Hogwarts and then ran, carefully to his suite of rooms he shared with Severus and Draco. He walked into the rooms where Severus and Draco were both waiting, both with presents for the other two. Harry smiled, set the food down and handed out the two boxes of clothes to them.  
  
Draco laughed when he opened and saw the t-shirt. It had the words "My only loves sprung from my only hate," emblazoned across the front of it. Severus just raised an eyebrow and looked at his T-shirt which said, "Death is my son-in-law; death is my heir." He knew Harry had a slight obsession with William Shakespeare's many plays, but he had not expected this.  
  
He looked at the bottom of the box, and noticed that there was a note that read: You have a date with me at a wizarding nightclub. Severus noticed that Draco had an identical note.  
  
'What does your t-shirt say Harry?" Severus questioned. He sighed when he heard the answer, "You'll find out after dinner."  
  
Severus had spent hours searching through shops before hitting upon the perfect gift. It was sweet and romantic and understated his anthesis, but the perfect gift for his loves. He had bought identical flower arrangements for the two. The arrangement contained a Water lily, a yellow tulip, a sunflower, a Ranunculus, a Phlox, a peach blossom, a daffodil and lastly, a red carnation. [1]  
  
It had taken him hours to think of the proper gifts for them, and had found that he really couldn't think of any material object that they needed. He felt that the flowers, with the ever-fresh charm, would be the best way to express the words he could not say.  
  
Draco's gift was elegant and ostantious and very expensive. It was a crystal chalice made in the shape of the Holy Grail with words inscribed on it. The words read, Harry, Severus, I will love you both to the ends of time. This chalice symbolizes our eternal love, may our souls live forever entwined.  
  
Harry smiled when he read he inscription before pulling Draco into a deep kiss. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, but soon the two were interrupted by Severus announcing that the pizza was getting cold.  
  
With a laugh, the two separated and grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating while Severus just drank a soda.  
  
When the two finished eating, the three changed into their clothes for the club. Severus and Draco finally saw the quote that was on Harry's shirt and laughed. The shirt read "Property of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy."  
  
They spent several hours at the club, laughing and partying and having a general good time before they went back to the castle. They weaved through the halls, only slightly drunk, but they still took a wrong turn and came upon a strange scene. The twins were singing very rude and possibly anatomically impossible songs with a drunk Percy who was giving a long speech on the dangers of improperly made quills. It was amazing how odd the three professors acted when drunk. Though the songs and speeches were better than the twins hexing their transfiguration classes for not properly performing a prank.  
  
The three lovers turned around and stumbled their way to their rooms.  
  
Harry woke-up with a smile the next day, curled in between his two lovers.  
  
~~~~Finis~~  
  
[1] Water lily - Purity of heart  
  
Yellow tulip - Hopeless love  
  
Sunflower - Adoration  
  
Ranunculus - You are radiant with charm  
  
Phlox - Our souls are united  
  
Peach Blossom - I am your captive  
  
Daffodil - You're the only one  
  
Red Carnation - My heart aches for you 


End file.
